


Too Much (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty-Three: Pushed Too Far By Someone Else, Desperation, Gen, Military Training, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego was better than this, surely.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 6





	Too Much (Omovember 2020)

Reginald had been doing endurance training sessions with Diego for a few weeks. He’d tested how far he could run without getting tired, and how far he could swim, and how little he could eat in a week- that last one hadn’t exactly been Diego’s favourite.

Diego had already proven that he could hold his breath for a long time. In fact, he’d been holding it for a week, and was beginning to run out of breath by now.

Reginald marched into the room and demanded that Diego begin breathing again.

He breathed a sigh of relief, oxygen filling his lungs once again. He’d been holding something else too, though. For the last half hour, he’d really desperately needed to pee, and it was still an hour until his next scheduled bathroom break. He whined softly.

“Is there a problem, Number Two?” Reginald inquired.

“M-may I go to the b-bathroom?” Diego asked uselessly.

“Certainly not, Number Two. Today’s endurance training will test how long you can hold urine.”

Only five minutes into the training, Diego was writhing with pain and loathing. “Dad, I can’t hold it anymore…”

Reginald’s hand swung towards his face and he was knocked backward, losing control for a split second, and letting out a helpless whimper. “Dad, please…”

“If we’re on a mission, and you have to stop to use the bathroom, it could be fatal. You need to learn to hold it.”

His boxers were growing damp and he tried not to give in to the tears that threatened to fall. He was better than this, surely. He wasn’t as good as Luther or Allison, but surely he was better than Klaus, who’d told him he didn’t last fifteen minutes at this training.

Diego curled up helplessly and began to cry as urine leaked through his shorts and pooled around him on the hard floor. “Dad…”

“Giving up so quickly, Number Two? I expected better from you.” Reginald snapped, stepping away from the growing puddle.

Diego’s shorts quickly became soaked and his bladder ached, his knee-high socks becoming drenched with his own pee. He felt disgusting. He’d just urinated all over himself within ten minutes, after managing to hold his breath for a week. He’d felt so strong, so powerful, not breathing a lungful of oxygen in all that time. And then he’d let himself down, pissing his shorts like the child he was, rather than the superhero the world saw him as.

“We’ll try again tomorrow. I expect you to manage longer than this next time.”


End file.
